Pokemon Special Pikachu Edition
Here's A thing. The original pasta sucked. So I decided I would remake it. Might even make a sequel. But for now, enjoy the pasta. 7/14/2013 12:00 AM I was on Ebay, looking for a SNES, when I came across a game that was for the original Gameboy. At the time, I was a BIG Pokemon fan. So seeing this game and the post had "Pokemon Yellow" In the name, I knew I had to have it to complete my collection of Pokemon games. Just one game more.. It was only $20 and everything was normal about it. The picture, though, was very untrustworthy as it looked like a picture online that was edited with MS-Paint. Pikachu had red eyes and the picture.. It was crap. But I needed it..Should I? I did. 7/20/2013 11:13 AM The package arrived. Finally, my collection is complete. I was so happy. But not for so long.. I opened the package and went through the box of packaging peanuts to find my game. There it was. The label was gone. That's what I get for buying something untrustworthy. I put it in my Gameboy. The game begun with just..nothing. It just kicked me into the game. Not even the Gameboy startup bling sound. I was standing there, in a dark cave. I checked my menu. My name was '....' as if it were refusing to tell its name. I checked my party. Only one Pokemon. Cyndaquil. He was renamed to 'flash..' I selected him. He did have flash. But I didn't select it yet. I looked through my trainer card and bag before I pushed the button. I went into my bag, only to find one item. The item was Oak's parcel. But the name of the item read a sentence, which was impossible. It read 'No escape. You next.. D..hello' What did I just read?? What was the D part?? You can't rename items like that. It didn't even make sense. While I was there, wondering what that was, my Gameboy rattled. I looked back to see that the item was gone. I checked my Trainer Card. I had 99:00 hours logged in the game and over 10000 Pokedollars. I had no badges and the sprite... It was Red.. but he looked like he hung himself. All of the gym leaders sprites popped up as the word 'dead.' I went back to my party and went to 'flash..' and used flash. The place lit up. There was another person with me. I walked up and talked to him. He didn't say anything. "What? Why isn't he talking?" I said to myself. The man talked "Who said that?" He could hear me? I checked twice to make sure. "Hello?" I said into my Gameboy. "Hello? Who said that??" The man said. I responded with a question "Who are yo-" I got cut off by a loud scream. I dropped my Gameboy and nearly kicked it across the room. I looked back. 'flash.. USED BURN!' There was no attack named burn. Besides, he didn't even have that attack. The scream was becoming louder. I shut off the game. 7/21/2013 12:00 AM I was watching the news and texting people as usual when I heard something. "A man was said to be talking to himself when he grabbed gasoline and burned himself." I thought about the man in the game, being burned. I sat there... thinking about what happened. I grabbed the Gameboy and checked the game. I used flash. There was now a lady. I talked to her and asked the same questions. I then heard the same scream. The text for 'flash..' was more gruesome. "flash.. USED BURN AND MELTED THE LADY'S SKIN!" That was not there. It only said burn before. I turned off the Gameboy. 7/22/2013 12:00 AM Another reported death of something that has to do with burning, but it was said she instantly died. This was freaking me out. I checked the Gameboy for more gruesome deaths. Just for your sake and so you won't throw up or something, I won't list them. Each one made me barf everywhere. 7/13/2014 5:00 PM I checked the Gameboy. I haven't used it since 8/15/2013. There was Red this time. I talked. He instantly died. I couldn't talk. It said something that..I don't know what to say. I am sobbing. It said 'flash.. USED BURN AND KILLED ZACH!' As Zach is my real name, I am scared. It is 7/14/2014 at the time I am writing this. It is 11:58. I know at 12:00 AM I will die. The other people die OH GOD IT IS 11:59! OH GOD I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH! I AM JUST GOING TO CLICK PUBLISH, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! It's almost 12.. Almost Category:Hacked Game